Page 3: Kahn's Invasion of Earthrealm
Mortal Kombat 3 (Arcade 1994) Story After Earthrealm's vicory in Shao Kahn's tournament as Liu Kang defeated the emperor himself, the Earthrealm warriors barely escaped with their lives. As time went on, the Earthrealm warriors enjoyed a period of peace. But Shao Kahn, furious at the recent failures of his warriors, decides to break the sacred rules of Mortal Komabt and invades Earthrealm. Kahn's warriors revive Sindel (Kitana's mother) and that allows Outworld to invade, Shang Tsung creates a soulnado to devour the souls of Earthrealm's people. Raiden can not interfere as the gods of Outworld are now ruling Earthrealm, so it's warriors must lead the way to liberate their realm from Kahn's tyranny rule. Gameplay The gameplay of this game is fundamentally the same as it was in MK2, But it brings new features to the Kombat, one of them is that the characters can now run towards each other, and it also features the Dial-a-Kombo (or DAK for short) where you press certain buttons at certain times to perform multi-hit Kombos. There are new characters such as Sindel, Stryker, Cyrax, Sektor, Nightwolf, Sheeva, ''and ''Kabal ''and ''Motaro. Along with Fatalities, Babailities and Frendships. MK3 also brings along something called Animalities which the character turns into a animal and finishes off his/her opponent. Reception The reception of the game was just about the same as the 2 previous games. But it had just as much admiration as did the other 2 MK games. The Kombat Kontinues (Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, Arcade 1995/Mortal Kombat Trilogy (Playstation/Nintendo 64, 1995) This updated version of MK3 includes some new and returning characters. The new Characters have Rain and Ermac. Returning is Kitana, Mileena, Jade, Smoke, Scorpion, Noob Saibot ''and ''Reptile. When the game was released on Home consoles, it featured a new finisher called Brutalities where the victor punches and kicks his/her defeated opponent to death (exploding into mangled body parts). Mortal Kombat Trilogy brings every MK character in the first 3 games together as well as every finisher from the first 3 games. It also brings about a special meter called the "Aggressor" meter which if full the character will become stronger and faster temporarily. Trivia * Johnny Cage as well as the Ninja characters (e.g., Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Reptile) were missing in the first Mortal Kombat 3 installments. This is because the motion actor who does Johnny Cage and the ninja characters (Daniel Pesina) was fired from Midway for posing in an arcade poster for another violent fighting game called Bloodstorm. So, the character roster got a surprising makeover. ** Sub-Zero was played by John Turk (who also did Shang Tsung for the game), and starting in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, Turk also did the ninja characters. ** Noob Saibot was originally going to be in Mortal Kombat 3, he was a blackened Kano Sprite that had Kano's kombos but not his special moves. ** In Mortal Kombat Trilogy, Johnny Cage returns, but had a different actor: Chris Alexander. ** The ninja characters were originally going to appear, evidence is in the game when you hack it as it had an Animality for Ermac, a Friendship for the Elder Sub-Zero, texts for Scorpion and the debug menu will make references to Smoke as well as Sub-Zero. * If you hack into the game's model system to view the backgrounds, you can see the full background model of the Bank in the Street stage. On the top of the bank has characters from PAC-MAN. * During the game's developments, the robo-ninja characters Sektor and Cyrax were named Ketchup ''and ''Mustard respectively. * If you perform Nightwolf's Friendship, he'll transform into Raiden and a MK arcade cabinet will fall from the sky. There's an annotation which says "I have never seen a Kano Transformation." '' This is a reference to rumors that in ''Mortal Kombat 2 Shang Tsung could change into Kano. * In the arcade version of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3's ''attract mode, it had a Pruple colored ninja beating Shao Kahn, he was named "Rain" and the letters in his health meter are in a completely different font than the rest of the characters. Though, he wasn't playable in the arcade version, but became playable in the Home Console versions. **In fact, Rain may or may not be a reference to the now late musician: The Artist formerly known as Prince (or just Prince) and his iconic song: ''Purple Rain due to the fact that Rain's costume is purple and he's a Edenian Prince. * The Sega Genesis version of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 had another character named "Khameleon" within the game's code and only playable by hacking into the game. The character has only basic moves and no special moves, no kombos and no finishers, he constantly changes colors of all the male ninja characters in the game. ** Khameleon did become playable in Mortal Kombat Trilogy, the Nintendo 64 version of the game however had a female version of the character and had the same moves as Kitana, Mileena and Jade. * In the Super NES version of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, Sheeva was missing from the character roster (eventhough she was playable in the other versions) but she is partially available in the game's survival mode. But can cause the game to crash. * Mortal Kombat Trilogy was going to see the first appearance of another ninja character: "Tremor". But he was scrapped and replaced with Rain. * The Nintendo 64 version of Mortal Kombat Trilogy had several missing characters such as the unmasked Sub-Zero. Though Motaro and Shao Kahn would remain in the game but as bosses that can be playable via codes as well as playing a humanized Smoke. But the Shokan: Goro and Kintaro aren't in at all. * The only stage to have it's environmental fatality removed, was the pit from Mortal Kombat 2. Because there are no special falling sprites from the MK3 style characters.